I realized what I did
by Kikonojo
Summary: Matt broke up w/ Mimi to be w/ Sora, Mimi left to America for 2 yrs. Tai, Sora's childhoodfriend returned from America together w/ his fiancee. What will Matt and Sora do when they find out who she is?
1. questions and wacky

^^ Read peeps!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'It's Mimi...she's back to me...engaged...' Matt thought as they continued to walk. 'Mimi's back...I wonder what'll happen   
  
  
  
  
  
now...' as Sora looked at Matt, 'Well...there's nothing Mimi nor Matt can do about it now. Matt's mine and Tai's her...  
  
  
  
  
Tai...' as Sora looked away thinking of Tai. 'How much has he changed....'  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally they stopped to Sora's house. And the thing is they didn't even kiss. "Bye, Sora" as Matt waved at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea. Bye" as Sora opened the gates. 'That was unsual...she didn't even kissed me' Matt thought. 'Boy, what's me with me   
  
  
  
  
  
  
for all of a sudden...why didn't I kissed Matt tonight?...is it because I was thinking of...nah...forget about it Sora...  
  
  
  
  
he's engaged now...and you're with Matt!' as Sora scooled herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Darn it! Why should I keep thinking about her! I should stop this! It's just wouldn't be right!' as Matt scratched his head   
  
  
  
  
  
  
trying to erase his thoughts. Just then a car pulled down on where he is, Matt blinked and wonder who it was, suddenly the   
  
  
  
  
  
  
windows opened. "Hi, Matt!" Tai chirped, as a girl leaned herself to look at Matt and waved at him. 'Mimi!'. "Don't just   
  
  
  
  
  
  
stand there Matt! Hop in!" Tai beamed. "What?" Matt asked confused. "Well Matt we saw you just dropping by Sora and we   
  
  
  
  
  
  
thought about giving you a llift!" Mimi beamed. "No...I mean...really thanks...but I just want to walk right now." Matt   
  
  
  
  
  
explained. "Come on! Don't be shy!" Tai said. 'What's wrong with him?! Didn't I just said I want to walk?!' Matt thought.   
  
  
  
  
"Matt! Don't be such a kid and come in! We'll drop you to your house, and we promised we won't do anything!" Mimi pleaded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ha?Now she's acting like him!' Matt thought angrily. Until finally Matt gave up and and rode in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After 2 minuted of akwardness Mimi finally broke it. "So Matt, how's the band" Mimi asked. "What?, I mean, yea...it's   
  
  
  
  
  
okay...got a big record if you might say." Matt said. "You really are popular!" Tai commented. "Yea. Girls do hang over me"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt shrugged. "But really, you are popular!" Tai repeated. Matt blinked confused. "Why'd you say that?". "Because just a   
  
  
  
  
  
  
mention of your name, especially whit the girls, they went wild!". "Why? Something happened.?". "Well, Matt when me and Tai   
  
  
  
  
  
were discussing about you and Sora, we didn't know someone else were also listening, and suddenly they attacked Tai, throwing   
  
  
  
  
  
  
questions at him, can you believe that?!". "Good..." Matt whispered, "WHat?" Mimi questioned. "Ha? I mean, I'm sorry about   
  
  
  
  
  
that the trouble man…" Matt said. "It was nothing…"Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So…uh, how'd you guys meet anyway?" as Mat started a conversation. Then all of a sudden Tai and Mimi's face lit up as   
  
  
  
  
  
  
they stopped the car and turned to looked at Mimi with those glittering eyes, causing Matt to back away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want to know?!" they both said excitedly. "Y-yea…I've just asked…" Matt sweatdrops.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahaha....^^ 


	2. Goodbye heart

^^ ehehehehehehehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt and Mimi were dating ever since, but everything has to end. The time came when Matt   
  
decided that he should break up with Mimi for he thought there's another girl he's willing   
  
to share his life with...Sora, Mimi's bestfriend...  
  
  
Matt knocked at the door of the Tachikawa's. Mimi opened the door with a sad look on her face.   
  
  
"Mimi's what's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly. Mimi looked at Matt with a hurt expression written down into her ,   
  
Matt on the other hand looking at her feeling guilty as if he done something...well he did done something...  
  
  
  
"Look, Matt," Mimi began "I know why your here..."  
  
  
  
Matt was bewildered about Mimi knowing what he's planning to do. "You d-do?" he asked guilty.  
  
Mimi looked at the ground, as a tear slide down from her face, "Yes, I do...I know...you want to break up with me...  
  
you liked Sora, right?" she finally looked up straight at Matt's eyes. "I really don't know why and how could you two   
  
done a thing to me like that..." Mimi began to sobbed. Matt approached her and try to comfort her, as he began to touch  
  
  
her shoulders Mimi blurted out, "Please, Matt...Please don't touch me... It'll just hurt me more..." she pleaded.  
  
  
Matt sighed, "Mimi...I'm sorry...I wish we could've told you that earlier, I really love you Mimi and your such a great   
  
  
friend..." Matt said sincerly. Mimi looked at him, "Yeah, I know...I love you too Matt, that's why I'm not mad at you or Sora  
  
  
anymore, it's your right to fall in love..."  
  
  
Matt then hugged her, "So Sora told you..." he whispered, Mimi finally accepting Matt's comfort.   
  
  
"Yea, she told me...she told me she couldn't hide it anymore...it's like betraying me. But I told her, Hey it's okay it's   
  
  
not your fault if you fall in love...right?" Mimi sobbed. "Thank you Mimi...for being such a great friend...and for being so  
  
  
understanding..." Matt said cuddling her. "Don't mention it..." Mimi said finally breaking from Matt's embrace."Friends?"   
  
Matt aksed giving his hand. "Friends!" Mimi said accepting Matt's hand. "So I'll be going now..." Matt said. "Yea...bye..."  
  
  
she said quietly. "Will you be okay?" Matt asked concerned. "Yea, sure. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll get over it   
  
  
somehow. And best regards to you and Sora!" Mimi said trying to force a cheerful attitude. "Thanks Mimi...don't worry I will"  
  
  
Matt said waving good bye.  
  
  
It's been almost 2 years since Matt and Mimi's break up. Matt had learned that Mimi moved to America, because of her dad's job.   
  
  
Then there they lost contact with her. Matt and Sora's relationship went pretty well, but sometimes they would get to a   
  
  
little bit...okay, okay a big argument, esp. during Matt's concert.  
  
"Look, Matt, I don't want you to flirt with those girls, and better yet, don't look at them! I don't want you cheating   
  
  
on me!" Sora said lecturing Matt. "Yeah, yeah..." Matt rolled his eyes. I never have this kind of a problem with Mimi, it's   
  
because she understands my situation...Matt thought.  
  
  
It was December 5th and Matt was having his concert at Odaiba, he's school from before.  
  
"Well, Matt good luck!" Sora said kissing Matt's chicks. "I'm confused Sora..." Matt said. "Yea? And why's that?" Sora   
  
  
said raising an eyebrow. "Well it's because you're not lecturing me...",   
  
  
"Well Matt, I've been thinking about this a lot. And I know you wouldn't betray me, and I came to understand your   
  
  
situation..." Sora said blushing. "Really?, Thank you Sora!" Matt said hugging Sora. "Well... I'm sorry about before-" as   
  
  
Sora was cut by Matt. "Ssshhh" Matt said placing a finger in her lips. "It's okay..." as Matt kissed her.  
  
It was time for Matt to start his concert. Sora sat infront of the stage. "Hi everybody! How's everything? blah blah blah   
  
  
( you know...introduction and things). Matt strated playing as everybody on the crowd went belistic! Every girl were shouting   
  
  
crying for his name. Shouting Matt for them to love him, to go out with him, to know his number, his address, even what size   
  
  
his briefs are!   
  
At that time Sora was also cheering for Matt. "Sora?" came a voice. Sora looked around to see who has called her name. "Sora   
  
  
over here!" a figure said waving out it's hand. Sora glanced at the person and was surprised to see the friend for so long. "  
  
  
Oh, my...is it you?!" Sora said excitedly. The person approached her trying to get a space from the huge crying crowds. "Hey   
  
  
Sora, how's everything? " the figure asked. "Oh, I can't believe it's you! It's been years! Where have you been?" she said   
  
  
  
as she hugged the person. "Neither do I. Everytings fine! How about you?". "Me? It's going well, I mean my boyfriends over   
  
  
there" Sora pointed out from the stage. "Oh, it's Matt!" the person said. "Yea, so who's with you?" she asked. "My girlfriend'  
  
  
  
s coming here right now." he said. "Oh, so you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously. "Yea, she'll be right here ny minute   
  
  
  
now.". "Oh, come on, let's go to back stage. I would like you to meet Matt.". "Sure, why not, wait just a sec. I'll call her   
  
  
to meet us in the backsatge okay?". "Sure!". Sora looked at him, as he struggle to communicate with his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
  
  
bebeebeeebebebebee^^ 


	3. Uneasy feeling

bekehdkkdhkdhslhdlkjsh^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora could here like this..." What?, Yeah, yeah...here mmm at the back stage!" He said. "Yeah, sorry can't hear you that   
  
  
  
  
  
much, the concert's so loud...", "Aha...okay, and I would like you to meet a friend of mine!" he shouted. "Okay, bye, I love   
  
  
  
  
you too...(----)"   
  
At the end of the concert Sora and her friend went to the back of the stage to congratulate Matt.   
  
  
  
  
"Matt, Your were so great!" Sora rushed quickly to Matt's arms, as Matt caught her. "I'm always great!" Matt said boastfuly.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure!" Sora said sarcastically. "Hey! I am great!" Matt said defensively. "I know you are! And oh yeah, by the Matt.   
  
  
  
This is my old friend Tai, Tai Kamiya." Sora said introducing Tai to Matt. "Hi nice to meet you..." Matt said extending his   
  
  
  
  
arm. "And Tai this is Matt Ishida my beloved boyfriend!" Sora beamed. "I know Matt, like's he's famous you know! Nice to see   
  
  
  
  
you too Matt!" Tai said accepting Matt. "Thanks..." Matt said. "So Tai, you haven't told me yet, where have you been all   
  
  
  
  
this years?" Sora asked. "Well... five years ago we left Japan and transfered to America, we have relatives in their, and   
  
  
  
they insisted us to stay with them for a couple of years." Tai explained. "And, you meet your girlfriend there?" Sora asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh, so you have a girlfriend?" Matt asked. "Yea, I do. She's sweet and nice. And yeah I meet her  
  
  
there." Tai said. "I'm glad her parents allowed her to come with you..."Matt said. "Yeah, actually I'm happy about it. We're   
  
  
  
  
kind of engaged right now." Tai said blushing. "Oh, you're engaged?! Congratulations Tai!" Sora said. "Yeah, congratulations   
  
  
  
man!" Matt said. "Thanks..." Tai said blushing. "So how does she like Japan so far?" Sora asked. "Well, she's very fond of it,  
  
  
  
cause she's Japanese." said Tai. "Really?, When will we meet her?" asked Matt. "Well she told me she'll be arriving any   
  
  
  
minute now...of wait there she comes."Tai said looking at their back. Matt and Sora turned around and saw a girl with pink   
  
  
  
hair running towards them. 'Wow she's pretty!' Sora thought. 'She looked so familiar' thought Matt.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, the traffic is soooo heavvyy and the fans out there are so wild! I almost got lost!" The girl said kissing   
  
  
  
  
  
Tai. "It's okay, here hon. I would like you to meet my dear friend and her boyfriend. Guy's this is my girlfriend!   
  
  
  
  
My wife-to-be!" Tai said proudly. "Oh, Tai!" the girl said shyly. "Ahem! Would you like to introduce us properly, Tai?" Sora   
  
  
  
  
  
asked with a curiousity in her voice. "Oh, sorry..." Tai said scratching his head. "Umm...Mimi...this is-" as Tai was cut of   
  
  
  
  
as he saw the expression both on Matt and Sora. "Why?, what's wrong?" asked Tai. "Hey, are you okay?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"M--Mi-Mimi?, Is that really you?" Sora asked. Mimi?! It's Mimi! So that's why she looked so familiar! Wow! She really   
  
  
  
  
  
looked great! Imagine gorgeous! I can't believe it! Matt thought staring at Mimi. "Yea...um...do I know?" Mimi asked.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you know Sora Mimi?" Tai asked. "Sora?" Mimi swung her head, "Oh, my gosh! Sora Takenouchi?!" Mimi said disbilievingly.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mimi it's me!" Sora said excited. "Oh, Sora! How'd I miss you!" Mimi cried running over to Sora as she hugged her.   
  
  
  
"Me too, Mimi. When did you return back from America?" Sora asked. "Just last week!" Mimi cried still hugging Sora.   
  
  
  
"How come you didin't tell us you were back?" Sora asked a litlle bit dissapointed. "I'm so sorry, I was too busy making   
  
  
  
some preparations, with Tai!"Mimi said. "Oh yeah, you and Tai are engaged!" Sora realize. Mimi nods. "So, how ya been?"   
  
  
  
she asked. Just then she looked at the person beside Sora, who was just looking at her surprised.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Matt..." Mimi said slowly. Sora who was now looking at Matt felt a jealousy ran towards her.   
  
  
  
  
'I shouldn't feel this way, Matt is mine now. And Mimi's already engaged to Tai...' Sora thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Should she feel that way??? I don't know....maybe she should.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should she???/???// 


	4. What the gang thinks of TAI

Hiya! Hey guess...where'd I get this song...  
  
  
Take me so far away Hatenai yo mo iwa  
Shunen wa yagete kasagu-(something) Hehehehe, guess that right! Grander Musashi! You it? Another one:  
  
I Want to Change the World  
Kaze wo kakenukete  
Nani mo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my Mind   
Jounetsu taiyasazu ni  
Dakanaru mirai he te wo no baseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
Its Wonder Land -hahahaha I've memorized that part only!!!! Hehehe ya, it's from INUYASHA!!!!^^  
  
Okay last one...  
  
Why? Nandaka ochikunderu metai...  
Voice my Voice todoketai yo kimi ni  
Omoidoori ni naranai koto nara  
ima wa takusan attari suru kedo  
  
mata ashita wa chigau kaze fuite kuru yo  
ryoute wo hirogeta mune ni kanjiru mama  
nani ga osoikakatte mo semetate'te mo  
watashi-tachi wa daijoubu...hehehehe ya! MY FAV.!!!! Boys be!!! Anyway. read and find out peeps!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt went inside his apartment, as he sighed.   
  
"Matt you home?" as T.K's face plopped up.   
  
"Yea...it's me..." Matt answered lazily as he throw himself in the couch.  
  
"So, how was your concert? Sorry I didn't come, we had a study session at Cody's for our coming exam." T.K apologized.  
  
"It's okay bro. Study first you know." Matt smiled.  
  
"Thanks, so how was the concert? You seemed tired..." T.K said observing Matt.  
  
"It was okay, as ever. Fan loved it." Matt said.  
  
As T.K rolled his eyes and smiled. "So? Who dropped you by? Sora don't have a car, and your bike 's still in the  
shop." T.K asked.  
  
"Oh..." Matt said, as he hesistated for a bit. "A friend..."  
  
"A friend?" T.K asked confused.  
  
Matt looked up to his brother. "You know, Mimi?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mimi?...Mi-mi...mimi...mi-...MIMI!?" T.K exclaimed as he realized. "You mean Mimi Tachikawa!? You're ex!?" T.K asked.  
  
As Matt just nods his head.  
  
"Wow! She's back!? I couldn't believe it! When did she return!?, The last thing I heard about her was 2 years when she  
left! And then we lost contact of her, now she's back!? This is incredible!" T.K said overjoyed.  
  
Matt couldn't help it but smiled to his brother's expression, he can truly say his brother still like Mimi...a crushy  
crush crush.  
  
Then t.K felt silent as he turned to Matt. "So, does Sora know?" T.K asked a little worried.  
  
"Yea, Sora know." Matt smiled.  
  
As T.K face lit up a bit. "So you okay then?" T.K asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay" Matt replied.  
  
"Is Sora okay?" T.K asked back.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K looked at the room for a bit before not looking at his brother. "Umm...nothing..." he reason out as Matt raised a brow.  
  
"So, uh-that was Mimi who dropped you off?" T.K asked trying to change the subject...a little.  
  
"Yea-" as Matt was cut off.  
  
"Really? I didn't know she knows how to drive...but what are the chances she was in America for 5 years." T.K exclaimed.  
  
"Mimi dropped me off..." Matt started.  
  
"Yea, I know." T.K said. "You just told me."  
  
"But she's not the one who drived the car." Matt said.  
  
As T.K's eyes widened. "You mean? She have her own driver?" T.K said.  
  
"Sort of..." Matt said.   
  
"Wow..." T.K said.  
  
"Yea wow...and soon it will be her permanent one." Matt shrugged of the thought.  
  
"What do you mean by permanent one?" T.K asked confused.  
  
"The one who droved the car was Sora's childhood friend, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Really? So Mimi and Sora's friend know each other?...but what's it with the permanent?" T.K asked.  
  
"Tai...is Mimi's fiancee..." Matt said as he sighed in defeat.  
  
And T.K's eyes widened. "F-fiancee?...f-f-fiancee?...you mean FIANCEE!!!!???? Husband to be!? ENGAGED!?" T.K said  
in disbelief.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
"I couldn't believe it..." T.K whinned, "Mimi's engaged..." he sobbed not truly.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MIMI-CHAN HAVE A HUSBAND!I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HER HOW  
I FEEL!!!!" Yolei cried as everyone suddenly came to look at her, blinking. "I mean...I uh---" as Yolei laughed  
nervously realizing what she just spat.  
  
"Anyway, I'm happy for Mimi if she's happy." Cody said.  
  
"So, uh...T.J, how's your brother handling about it?" Davis asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K asked.  
  
"We'll Mimi-chan is your brothers ex, right?" Davis said.  
  
"Well, yea. But Matt had already broken up with Mimi 5 years ago, which proves he doesn't love her anymore." Yolei said.  
  
As T.K looked at his cup seriously. 'Really? I doubt about that...' he thought.  
  
"Yea, that could be right. But..." as Davis trailed off.  
  
"But what? That what if Matt has some feelings for Mimi? Well there's nothing he can do about it. He's the one  
who broke up with her in the first place which is a very 'wrong' thing to do. And besides what he can do about it anyway...  
Matt have Sora remember?" Yolei said.  
  
At that T.K stiffed a bit. 'Sora...' he thought remembering that night.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Oh, yea. T.K could you please call Sora for me, and tell her that Tai and Mimi want to have some lunch together." Matt  
said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"You're having lunch? Why me?" T.K asked.  
  
"I have this feeling that Sora don't want to talk to me tonight" Matt started.  
  
"Why?" T.K asked.  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
"Hey, Matt..." T.K asked. "Are Tai and Sora that close before?"  
  
As silence was passing in a few seconds then Matt answered. "Yea...I think so. She was happy to see him..." Matt said.  
  
'Well he doesn't sound worried.' T.K thought.  
  
"So you think Mimi will have some happy future together with this Tai guy?" T.K asked.  
  
As Matt didn't answer again.  
  
"Matt!" T.K called.  
  
"What?!" Matt asked irritated.  
  
"Did you hear what I said? I asked you if-" as T.K was cut off by Matt's sudden answer.  
  
"I don't know! I give a damn! And I hope not! I mean-I uh...Stop with all your question already and call Sora!" Matt  
said irritated. Irritated by what he just said.  
  
'Darn!' Matt thought.  
  
"Okay...sorry about that." T.K said. 'Hmmm....' T.K thought as he dialed Sora's number.  
  
BRING (ah you know how it sounds!)-_-'  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence." As Sora picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Sora this is T.K, Matt-" as T.K was cut short.  
  
"T.K, uh...please tell Matt I'm busy...so..." as Sora tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, you got it all wrong. Matt's in the bathroom right now. He told me that you'll be having lunch tomorrow." T.K said.  
  
"Oh...uh...lunch...I don't know..." Sora said. "Tell Matt I'm not so sure-"  
  
"He said your friend Tai invited you guys." T.K finished off. 'Let's see...' T.K thought.  
  
"Tai!?" Sora asked surprised too surprised. 'Got-ya' T.K thought.  
  
"I mean, Tai will be there?" Sora asked happily.  
  
'Sora...that's too happy...' T.K sweardrops. "Yea, and so is Mimi." T.K said plainly.  
  
"Oh." Sora said a little bit dissapointed.  
  
"Aren't you glad that she's home?" T.K said excited.  
  
"Yea, of course I am." Sora said nonchantly.  
  
"So, shall I tell Matt you'll be coming?" T.K asked.  
  
"Uh...sure, yeah why not." Sora said.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
*End of Flasback*  
  
"HEY T.K!" Yolei snapped.  
  
"Ha? I mean, yea? What?" T.K asked coming out from flasback.^^'  
  
"What were you doozing about just then?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Nothing." T.K said.  
  
As Yolei raised a brow, not believing him.  
  
"I don't believe you." Yolei said as T.K looked at her. "But I don't care. Anyway, what does this Tai looked like? I mean  
what's he like?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well...I don't know really...from what I heard from Matt" T.K started. "He said: "He's a complete quack, I mean-he's okay""  
T.K said mimicking Matt.  
  
As they chuckled. "But really Matt told me that, Mimi's taste of guy."  
  
"Mimi's taste, huh? Well...first of all he must be hundsome, surely that's Mimi's taste." Yolei said.  
  
'I agree...Matt's hundsome.' T.K thought.  
  
"Well...hmm...that guy might have some sense of humor." Davis added.  
  
'Really? Matt doesn't have one. Why'd she go for him before?' T.K thought.  
  
"Well that guy...he might be caring, and fun to be with." Cody said.  
  
"Yea, you're right." Yolei said.  
  
'Caring...now that's one thing Matt broke to Mimi.' T.K thought.  
  
"So what do you think about this guy, T.M?" Davis asked as T.K shot him an annoyed look.  
  
"Well, If it's Mimi's taste...he must, be a cool guy." T.K said.  
  
"Yea, Mimi liked cool ones." Davis said. "Just like me!" he said proudly.  
  
As everyone looked at him digusted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ewwww.....^^' just kidding!!!! Anyway, read and find out peeps!^^ 


	5. not yet 6 o'clock, sleep walk

Okay...firsy THANKS FOR The REVIeW MINNA!!!!! Hehehehehe, so you really don't like Sora? But it's not like she's ALWAYS  
  
like that. I mean, it's not like I'm defending her or anything, heck I HATE HER!!! No I don't I HATE TOEI!!!! Why do they  
  
have to pair up Matt and Sora?!!!! AHHH!!!, But anyway, Sora's not that bad...I mean, if you want to read a  
  
story about, Mimi and Matt, Sora and Tai are always in there, and Sora's the one who's always helping Mimi and Matt  
  
to be together! ^-^, I'm A ANTI SORATO!!!!! AND AN ANTI JYOUMI!!!!!!!!!!AND KOUMI!!!!ESPECIAlLY MIRA!!!! EWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
I prefer MIMATO! MIchi! Michael/Mimi, KENMI, TAKIMI!!!!!!! ^-^, Taito? Hehehehehehehe, not so!^-^ As you can see I LOVE  
  
MIMI!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! ANywaY thanks for reviewing again!!! And here you go! Read and find out peeps!....  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt wakes up, early in the morning as he looked outside the window.  
  
  
  
'It's not even 6 o'clock yet...' He thought as went off his bed dressing up.  
  
  
  
'Damn...I didn't even get a goodnight sleep, and I even woke up early...' as he went to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
He peeked to the other room, as he found T.K still sleeping. He went back to his room as he dressed himself.  
  
  
  
It's been an uncomfortable and thesame time a little bit exciting that night till today.  
  
  
  
'I can't help thinking about her...' Matt thought as he headed for the door slowly trying not to wake T.K up.  
  
  
  
Since that night, when Matt meet Mimi again, he's been bothered. Bothered by her excistence, bothered by her beauty,  
  
bothered by her PLANS!  
  
  
  
'Tch. That guy's not even as hundsome as me!' Matt thought. (^-~ just let him be!)  
  
  
  
Matt went to the streets as he was wearing his jacket. As he brrrrrrrr....  
  
  
  
'It's a little bit cold, early in the morning...' Matt thought hugging himself for warmth.  
  
  
  
He went around wonderin his mind. Thinking...  
  
  
  
'DARN! I can't think of anything but HER!' Matt thought. 'This is totally wrong! For godsakes, I have SORA!'  
  
  
  
As he went to the park.  
  
  
  
'I have to let my mind BE eaised!' as he sat in one of the benches closing his eyes pointing his head into the  
  
sky, his hands in the sides, opened wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ta...i...I'm...really sleepy...." Mimi whispered as she yawned lazily.  
  
  
  
"That's the 4th time you've *yawns* haid hat, Mhimi..." Tai said equally. "It's been 20 minutes, and you're still sleepy?"  
  
  
  
As both of them were jogging in the streets.  
  
  
  
"I can't help it Tai. It was really late when slept last night..." Mimi said. "Admit it, you're as sleepy as I am."  
  
  
  
Tai stopped, as Mimi stopped also.  
  
  
  
As Tai looked at Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right." Tai yawned. "I'm really sleepy..."  
  
  
  
"I know I'm right, I can see it in your eyes." Mimi said tiredly. "You're eyebags really showing." she chuckled a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, stop making fun of me." Tai whinned.  
  
  
  
As they both hugged, and kissed.  
  
  
  
"If I'm gonna stop making fun of you, I'm not gonna do it again." Mimi teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do what again?" Tai asked innocently???  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do this..." as Mimi kissed Tai, and Tai the same.  
  
  
  
When they parted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." As they've kissed again.  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
As they hugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go buy some coffe." Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think there's a coffe house open at this hour Tai." Mimi smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then, let's look for a vending machine." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No need too, there's one in the park." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Still know the place? Come on." as they jugged their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora went out from her house, as she was wearing her coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Can't sleep back again...' Sora thought stepping in the streets. 'And still early...'  
  
  
  
  
  
As she didn't know what to do, or wher to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since that night, she can't help but feel uneasy, and troubled.  
  
  
  
  
  
She's happy to see her bestfriend back, but at the same time troubled...why? Is Mimi only the reason she's feeling  
  
  
  
uneasy?... and must because of some brown headed chocolate eyes, childhood friend?  
  
  
  
  
  
'He's really grown up...' she thought. 'Tai...you were always the same as ever...the same sweet, Tai...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then she snapped from her daydream.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Can't! This is not right! Tai's getting married...to Mimi...and Matt...I have Matt.' she thought sadly. 'Matt...how are  
  
you handling this? Is it the same as mine?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Tai and Mimi arrived at the park as they quickly sat in the benches.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's rest for a while..." Tai said as they sat.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tai. The coffe?" As Mimi looked over to Tai, who was sleeping soundlessly. (almost snooring)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Told you're even sleepier than me." Mimi muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai..." he shook Tai gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nnnn" Tai only said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi giggle a bit. "You stay here allright? I'll get us some coffe."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm...." Tai moaned. As Mimi kissed Tai's chicks.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Mimi was still sleepy, but not like Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her vision was a bit blurry.  
  
  
  
  
  
She's like zombie, half asleep, half awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heading to the fountain....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt opened he's eyes as he looked infront of him, he's eyes a little bit blurry.  
  
  
  
  
  
He squinted his eyes as it begun to be clear.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing he saw was the fountain, for he was infront of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Mi-' as his thoughts was cut off when he saw a pink hair, heading for the fountain. 'Is that? Mi-'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi!" Matt called, "Watch out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi looked at his direction her eyes still half closed still heading to the fountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha?" she asked quizzically. Then she squeazed her eyes, as she saw Matt. "Matt! Hi-"  
  
  
  
  
  
As she begun to wave, then...what do you know...she fell in the fountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt closed his eyes as Mimi splashed into the waters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Matt opened one of his eyes, then the other one.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he begun to realize that Mimi fell in the waters, as he ran towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good thing there weren't people around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi? Mimi are you okay?" Matt asked, as he saw Mimi floating, her back on his, as bubbles came fort.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Matt picked her up, VERY wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Goodness the water's freezing!' Matt thought getting Mimi out of the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he laid her in the bench. As her eyes were closed. He begun to slap her face gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi?...Mimi? You okay?" Matt asked, slapping Mimi's face gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
But there was no reply. As Matt sighed, he looked at Mimi's sleeping figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
'He's pretty lucky....' Matt thought. 'Seeing an angel face everyday in the morning...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now he wasn't slapping her face...rather, touching her chicks gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he snapped back to reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was I doing?!" He muttered scolding himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he begun to wake Mimi up once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." Matt said a little loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Mimi moaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then found herself looking at the blue sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The skie's not up yet..." she said, then realized. "Matt???" Mimi questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I thought you're eyes was the sky...they're so blue." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Matt blushed. And slapped himself again.  
  
  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"Hm? Who me?" Mimi asked. Then she noticed she was dripping wet. "Hey, I'm so wet!" Mimi said.  
  
  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" Matt asked. 'She didn't even feel the cold!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gosh...I was sleep walking again..." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sleep walking?" Matt questioned. "What were you doing anyway?"  
  
  
  
"I have to get a coffe." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coffe?" Matt questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea, for Tai and Me." Mimi explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai?...so he's also here?" Matt said a little bit irritated. "Shouldn't he be the one to get the coffe for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
As Mimi giggle a bit. "That's why I'm the one getting it, he's sleeping." Mimi pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sleeping?" Matt questioned. "In here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, one of the benches." Mimi got up. "I fell in the fountain...good thing it wasn't the lake."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where you going?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Getting some coffe, before Tai wakes up." Mimi smiled. "Thanks for the rescue Matt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No problem, but you're wet." Matt said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am, aren't I? Don't worry I'm used to it." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Matt took off his jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here, use this." Matt offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thanks, I told you I'm used to it. Besides you'll get cold." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I insist." Matt insisted. "Besides I'm cold as it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Mimi questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nevermind. Here." as he put his jacket's to Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, that's very generous of you Matt." Mimi smiled at him, as he did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about if I help you." Matt offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've already done enough." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just, say it's a my thank you for driving me to my home last night, my gratitude for you and Tai." Matt smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, then. Thanks." Mimi smiled as they walked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might fall again." Matt joked as Mimi playfully punched his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was walking as she heads for the park, then she sat in one of the benches.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at front, to see some familiar figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai?" She questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
She went to him, as she looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's sleeping..." Sora thought. "Tai?" she said walking him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha?" Tai opened his eyes. "Mimi?" Tai asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sora's face changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Tai looked at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora? Hey, good morning. What are you doing here so early?" Tai asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Tai, it looks like you're still sleeping." Sora smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea...Mimi and I went out early to jug. But we're still sleepy, so I dozed off." Tai explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Mimi's also here?" Sora asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea, hey, have you seen her?" Tai asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Tai. If I did I wouldn't be asking you." Sora noted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hehehe, you're right." as Tai playfully scratched his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Still the same...' Sora thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She must be getting some coffe..." Tai said. "I hope she won't sleep walk again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sleep walk?" Sora questioned quizzically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hehehe" Tai chuckled. Then Tai looked at Sora. "Hey, you still have the clips."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai pointed out the hairclip Sora's wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This?" Sora questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you still have them." Tai smiled, causing Sora to blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea...I-a" as she was cut off when Tai spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Sora questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then Mimi and Matt arrived as Matt was holding two cans of coffe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora?" Matt asked as Mimi the same.  
  
  
  
"M-Matt!" Sora said. "Mimi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, good morning Sora!" Mimi said as she was about to hug her, but realized she was wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi, what happened? You're dripping wet." Sora noticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Mimi playfully smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you were sleep walking again?" Tai said going to her. "Where was it this time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hehehe, in the fountain." Mimi said. "Good thing Matt was there to help me." Mimi beamed.  
  
  
  
As Sora looked at Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, man." Tai shook his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey no problem." Matt said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Mimi reached for the can of coffe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here." Matt handed it to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Mimi smiled as she gave one to Tai. "Here." Mimi tossed one at Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow! This is hot!" Tai whinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't be such a crybaby." Mimi teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sora and Matt was looking at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sora you want some?" Mimi offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thanks." Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Mimi smiled as she looked at Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure you don't want, Matt?" as Matt shook his head. "Okay, then." as Mimi opened the can drinking it. "You're right, it  
  
is hot." as she and Tai chukled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt and Sora lookin at them enviously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Tai reached for Mimi's waist.  
  
  
  
"Give it." Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give what?" Mimi questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've just teased me, don't think about passing it." Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did?" Mimi questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two of them were sort of flirting, Matt and Sora more envious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not in here, Tai." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come?" Tai questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem." Matt interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh..." as Tai blushed embarrased. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Mimi playfully pushed him. "Now you're wet."  
  
  
  
As Tai smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway, we better go." Mimi said. "I still need to change."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Tai said. "Bye, Sora, Matt."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Matt and Sora smiled nodding their head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Sora, bye Matt!" Mimi chirped. "And thanks again!" as they both leaved.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sora and Matt both sighed in unsion, as they looked at each other, then...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, DOn't FORGET THE LUNCH MEETING!" Mimi and Tai both shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
As both of them sweatdrops.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they (Tai and Mimi) were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You gonna come?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay.....so TBC?????????????????????????????????...................Tell me! ^-^ 


	6. positive thinking

Hiya!!! Hehehehe, I'm very very very very sorry!!!!! It's because, okay......wait! (hnhnnnnnhn I'm listening to the  
radio right now.... Okay) I'm still listening to the radio and it's 11:11 in the evening right now! Okay, stop!  
First things first! I'm sorry if...wait...(I'm listening).....okay, go. I'm sorry because it took me long to upload  
this fic, it's because I'm very busy doing SOMETHING ELSE..., my schedule?   
  
10:00 A.M. wakes up and directly go to my room turning on my computer...wait (I'm listening)....okay....(I'm   
listening to PINK'S music right now...the 'don't let me get me or whatever ^-^)...okay, back turning on my   
PC, then log-in to the internet, as I went directly to fanfiction.net, checking some new stories, and my  
long AWAITED stories from my favoraite authors! As I save them, and at the same time checking my mails from  
my groupies you know the mailing list...and etc. Then after saving the stories, I directly, read them.  
And then when done....I turn off my computer to go to my sister's room and watch Betty La Fea! ^-^ It's very  
funny!, Then I eat my Lunch...but sometimes not!  
  
1:00 P.M- hanging around to my sister's room, talking stuffs until 2:00...then we'll watch Lucia...(wait now  
it's pretty obvious...I'm from PHILIPIINES!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA), then after watching, I have to LET my brother  
SLEEP! for 2 hours!, then when's he's done sleeping (me also :P)....I wake up 4:00, we HAVE to go to the office,  
because my BROTHER wants to go there every afternoon when he's awake. Because my cousin's are there.  
  
4:00 P.M- But really, I have my laptop with me, and I know I can just bring it everywhere...but my, our cousin's  
are there!!! And I'm having fun when I'm also with them so....when we go home around 6:00, I have to   
turn on my T.V to watch Cooking Master Boy, and also at the same time listening the RADIO!!!! Because  
their shift starts at 6:00 to 11:30 P.M, so that's why I'm still listening to them right now! But I think they've  
extended the time! KweL!, so that's what I do all day...I mean wait.  
  
6:30- Hey, Arnold!  
  
7:00- Samurai X  
  
7:30- F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
  
8:00- Shin-chan!!!  
  
Then after Shin-chan, continue listening to the radio until 12!!!!! Heheheheh, so that's why, but to tell you   
frankly it's because of the radio, I'm stuck with it! That's why....so anyway, I hope...you'll at least enjoy  
this...wait...(LISTENING, it's almost done don't worry!).............(They're playing The Calling)  
  
OKay so anyway................READ AND FIND OUT PEEPS!!!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt and Sora walked in the ah.....street...as they keep...uh...walking....and yeah...walking....(WILL YOU   
STOP THAT AREADY!)  
  
OKaysotheyarrivedatSora'shousewithouteventalkingtoeachotheralltheway.  
  
"So...uh...I better go inside, my moms probably looking for me now." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, I, ah, see you at lunch?" Matt asked or rather said it.  
  
"Yeah...sure." Sora SAID.   
  
"Okay, bye. T.K's probably waiting for me," as Matt truned around. "Hey, by any chance do you know where we're gonna  
eat?"  
  
"No...maybe Mimi'll call and inform us..." Sora said.  
  
As Matt nods his head. "Okay, bye. See you later." Matt said.  
  
"Bye." As Sora went in.  
  
'That's weird....I feel like it's kind a awkward.' Sora thought as she went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt put his hands to his pockets as he then realized that his jacket was gone.  
  
'Where's my jacket!?' Mat thought as he stopped walking. Then he remembered he lend it to Mimi, earlier.  
  
As he arrived to his place, he was about to turn the door knob but it opened as T.K stood there.  
  
"Where were you?" T.K asked as Matt went inside and closed the door.  
  
"Out, taking a morning walk." Matt said.  
  
"Morning walk? You mean DAWN walk..." T.K said. "Why'd you wake up so early anyway? You usually woke up at 10..."  
  
As Matt just sat there saying nothing.  
  
"You hungry?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, yeah..." T.K said.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna cook for you." as Matt stood up, walking towards the kitchen, T.K following behind, confused...  
a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taaaiiiii....Taaaiiii....Taiiiii.......TAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!" a girl sang in the door, looking and peeping  
ing in the windows.  
  
"Where, could he be?" She thought out loud. "MIMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!I'M THE NEWLY PINK PRINCESSSSS!" she cried.  
  
But still no answer.   
  
"I'm pretty sure this is the place." She said looking at the paper. "Says so right here..."  
  
Then she looked over at the house. 'HUGE house...Pink....and Blue...this is difinitely the PLACE!' she thought. 'Okay one more  
time...'  
  
"This house color STINKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who are you!?" Voices coming from behind.  
  
"I know that would work!" She squealed. "Can you guys open it up now?" she said, not knowing someone was behind her, and  
not knowing that the one who answered her was at her back.  
  
"Why would we?" a boy voice said.  
  
"Because it's me! Kari!!!!" she said.  
  
"Oh, Kari!? Is that you!?" a girl said.  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Kari announced. "It's a little bit cold in here! Open up!"  
  
"Sure, we'd love too! Let's go inside togther!" a boy voice said.  
  
"Yea, let's go inside- what do you mean toge..." as Kari turned around. "Ther...you guys were out there all the time?"  
  
"No." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Tai." as Mimi playfully elbowed him.  
  
"My, Mimi, you're...." as Kari observed. "Wet...again...where is it this time?"  
  
"The foutain." Tai and Mimi both said un unision.  
  
As Kari raised her brow. "You know, you guys are really PERFECT for each other."  
  
"We know." Tai said looking at Mimi as they kissed.  
  
"Oh, guys, come on, not infront of me!" Kari said.  
  
"Sorry..." They both said again, as they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's the pancakes?" Matt asked as he sat down.  
  
"Pretty GOOD." T.K said. "Hey, Matt you know what...."  
  
"hm?" Matt asked stuffing some pancakes to his mouth.  
  
"You've been acting different lately....." T.K observed.  
  
"Yah, and why's that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well...first, you've woke up TOOOO EARLLLYYYYYY. Then-" as T.K was cut off.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Matt asked.  
  
"What's wrong? That's wrong, you've-" as T.K was cut off again.  
  
"Wait, wait. I know you're trying to say something. Could you cut the chase and go directly to the point, BRO.?"   
  
"Okay, if that's what you want 'BRO'. Cause you know, ever since-" again, T.K was cut off.  
  
"Wait. Does it have anything to do with Mimi, coming back?" Matt asked his brother.  
  
"Wow! You've read my mind!" T.K said sarcastically as Matt rolled his eyes. "Look, Matt you're not  
the only one who's...troubled..."  
  
"Troubled? Who says I was troubled by her engagement?" Matt slipped, as T.K raised a brow.  
  
"I'm not talking about THEIR ENGAGEMENT...I was talking about Mimi coming back." T.K said.  
  
"Who says I was talking about engagement?" Matt retorted.  
  
"You did." T.K muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Nothing..." T.K mummbles. "It's pretty obvious..."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot, Mimi says hi." Matt said.  
  
"SHE DID?" T.K excitedly said. "When?!"  
  
"This morining." Matt said.   
  
"Oh, so you've seen each other again?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What was she doing early in the morning?"  
  
"They were jogging..."  
  
"They...so her fiancee's also with her?"  
  
"Yeah...'e was there."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Mimi just fell in the fountain as she was sleep walking....again?"  
  
"Fell? Sleep walking....again? What are you saying?"  
  
"Okay, I was at the park sitting. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mimi headed for the fountain as she fell. Then when I went  
over to her...her eyes were closed..."  
  
"IS she allright?!"  
  
"Calm down will ya? She was fine...I picked her up.."  
  
"What was she doing in the park anyway?"  
  
"She was getting some coffe for her and him."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah, oh...." Matt ignored.  
  
As T.K was obeserving Matt.  
  
"So...how was Sora?" T.K asked.  
  
"Fine. Why?" Matt asked casually.  
  
"Nothing...just asking..." T.K said as Matt shrugged. "So...Matt...what do you think of Mimi?"  
  
"She's still the same, 'cept more clumsier...." Matt told as he put the the coffe, retelling something, like now  
he was in a trance or something. "Clumsier...how did she get more clumsier?..." Matt thought out loud.  
  
As T.K looked at him, as a smile crept in his lips.   
  
  
  
10:00 A.M!!!!!!!!  
  
"By the way Mimi, I really can't decide, who I'll choose to be my partner in the prom..." Kari told as she ate a melon.  
  
"How about Willis? He seems pretty charming..." Mimi said as she placed a tray of watermelons.  
  
"Charming? What do you mean charming? That kids a total playboy!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Willis just loves woman, Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"That's why he's a playboy!" Tai said.  
  
As Kari and Mimi rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyway, Kari, what are yo doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Me? Visiting you guys!" Kari beamed.  
  
"How sweet!" Mimi cried as they hugged.  
  
"So, can you give me a date?" Kari asked.  
  
"What!?" Tai spat.  
  
"Oh, Tai, she was just joking." Mimi told Tai as she turned to Kari, "Sure, there are lots of cute guys in Japan you know!"  
Mimi beamed as Tai fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was in their flower shop, as T.K came by.  
  
"Hey, T.K what are you doing here?" Sora asked placing some daisies in the pot.  
  
"Oh, Matt just asked me to tell you that Tai called and the place is in the Lumber Kitaches?" T.K said.  
  
"Oh...okay..." Sora said as she smiled. "Oh, and T.K, can you do me a favor?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." T.K said cooly.  
  
"Could please you give this to Mimi and Tai." as Sora handed T.K bunch of flowers.  
  
"Whoa, plen-ty." T.K exclaimed. "Sure, but I don't know the address..." T.K said.  
  
"Here, I'll write it down for you." as Sora got a paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SO, whe're are you guys going?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, we have a lunch appointment with our friends." Mimi beamed.  
  
"Yeah, really?" Kari asked excitedly.  
  
"Remember, Sora?" Tai said.  
  
"Sora?...Hmm...SORA! Yeah, I remember her! She's the one who owns the flower shop! So you're meeting her?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yup." Tai nods.  
  
"Who else?" Kari asked.  
  
"You know, Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No......" Kari flowed.  
  
"Well, if you want you can meet him. Join us." Mimi said.  
  
"Really? I can?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Tai said.  
  
"Great!" as Kari stood up.  
  
As Tai and Mimi smiled at each other.  
  
Then the door bell rings.  
  
As Tai was going to get it, Mimi stopped him.  
  
"I'll get, hon." Mimi said as she proceed to the door, as she opens it, and was surprised to see...somebody.  
  
"Uh...Mimi?" T.K asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah?...I mean, how'd you know me?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"It's me T.K." T.K stammered.  
  
"T.K???...Oh my...Takeru!? Wow! Is that really you!?" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
As T.K smiled as he blushed a bit, nodding his head.  
  
"Mimi, who's at the door?" Tai asked as he went to the door, followed by Kari.  
  
Mimi turned around.  
  
"Tai, this is T.K, Matt's brother, the one I've been talking to you about!" Mimi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Kari! Tai's sister!" Kari beamed before Tai could speak.   
  
As T.K blushed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too..." He stammered.  
  
"Mimi's right, Japan's really full of cute boys. I think I'm gonna like it here!" Kari beamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay....so it will have a Takari in the latter chapters....so anyway, by any how, read and find out peeps! (I'm   
gonna stop listening to the radio, starting now!) -_-'. Anyway, tell me ehat you think?...cause I have this  
dilly dilly right now. Should it be a MICHI!? or a MIMATO!?, Taiora, or Sorato?....hey come one tell me! or I'll make  
this a MICHI! Mimi and Tai are gonna get married soon you know! . 


	7. noticing the obvious, past and present

In this story, I don't usually write long, so you better decide, which pairing? MImato/Michi? remember I'm a anti SORATO!  
  
  
  
SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hope this will change your mind about Michi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Glad you could come!" Tai and Mimi exclaimed as they beamed to Matt and Sora who sweatdrops.  
  
  
  
They went to into the restaurant as they sat.  
  
Matt noticed the two empty extra chairs.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should transfer to another table?" Matt asked, as they looked at him.  
  
"How come?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"There are two more seats that's empty, and the tables too big." Matt pointed.  
  
"Well we could always get the two chairs." Tai said.  
  
"And besides, we EAT A LOT!." Mimi continued.  
  
As Sora sweatdrops.  
  
"Really you do?" She asked.  
  
"YEAH! ESPECIALLY DURING LUNCH TIME!" They both exclaimed as they smiled stupidly at each other.  
  
As Sora and Matt looked at them awkwardly.  
  
As Tai laughed and Mimi giggled.  
  
"I give up." Tai said, laughing a little.  
  
"Same here." Mimi followed.  
  
As Matt and Sora looked at each other, and back to Mimi and Tai who where giggling.  
  
"Now they must really think we're weird." Tai said.  
  
"You can say that again." Matt muttered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mimi asked as she looked at Matt.  
  
"No, nothing...I was just asking, why you were laughing..." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, really it's because, there will be two guests joining us today." Mimi said.  
  
"Two guests?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be coming soon, do you mind?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, sure no problem." Matt said.  
  
  
  
They were waiting for 5 minutes, and for the whole five minutes.... Mimi and Tai were smiling at each other as they  
  
kept on giggling, and Sora can't help but smile at the happy couple, but it soon faded as she looked at Matt who  
  
was looking at the two couples intensely.  
  
  
  
"So, how are you?" Sora questioned trying to start a conversation by themselves.  
  
"Ha?" as Matt snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I mean, I'm okay, why?" Matt asked.  
  
As Sora looked worriedly at Matt. "Nothing...I was just asking..." Sora looked at her purse.  
  
Matt looked at Sora as sigh, looking down. He then looked at Sora as he touched her hands. "I'm sorry if I've  
  
been out lately, I promise I'll catch up." Matt said sincerely.  
  
Sora looked at Matt as she smiled at him. "No...it's okay...thank you." as Sora kissed his cheeks, and Matt replied.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Mimi shrieked.  
  
As Tai smiled.  
  
Causing Matt and Sora to look at them, and smiled.  
  
Tai looked at his watch as he noticed the two guests, were late.  
  
"Shouldn't she be here already?" Tai said to himself.  
  
As Mimi clinged to his hands. "Don't worry Tai, you know how she can be, she wants to buy some gifts that's all." Mimi smiled.  
  
"So, anyway, Tai, who's coming?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll be surprised!" Tai smiled widely.  
  
"Oh...okay." Sora said, as she blushed a little when she looked at the PURE smiling face of Tai, and Mimi only noticed it  
  
as she gripped Tai's hands causing Tai to look at her.  
  
"What?" Tai asked sweetly.  
  
As Mimi looked at him. "Nothing..." she trailed off as they kissed.  
  
  
  
Sora's cheeks faded as her smile dropped when she saw the two. Matt's the same as he clenched his hands not looking happy  
  
at all.  
  
"So does that mean, she knows them?" Matt interrupted not able to watch the two.  
  
As Mimi and Tai broke apart.  
  
"Ah, yeah. Sora knows the two of them pretty well." Tai said.  
  
"And Matt knows the other one." Mimi beamed at Matt, as she looked at him. But when she looked at Matt in the eye, she  
  
just saw something that scared her, and she didn't know what it is as she gripped Tai's hand again, but Tai supported it.  
  
'The bluest sky is infinitely high and crystal clear... and your eyes are unreachable just like the sky...especially when  
  
you come to me so near....As if I'm floating high....' It came to Mimi's mind....again.....  
  
  
  
*RETELL*  
  
  
  
The bluest sky is infinitely high and crystal clear  
  
And your eyes are unreachable just like the sky  
  
Especially when you come to me so near  
  
As if I'm floating high...  
  
Mimi recited it to Matt.  
  
She was resting in his chest as she closed her eyes, while Matt was embracing her.  
  
"I really can't finish it Matt, will you please do it for me?" Mimi pleaded.  
  
As Matt chuckles looking at her.  
  
"If that's what you want." Matt smiled.  
  
  
  
*End of Retell*  
  
  
  
Mimi shrugged of the thoughts. 'Why am I remembering this things? Baka.' She scolded herself.  
  
Then Tai touched her shoulders as he went near her face.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Tai asked kissing her cheeks.  
  
Mimi smiled looking at Tai as she embraced him. "I'm okay." Mimi kissed back.  
  
Matt couldn't hold it no longer as he motioned to stood up, thinking on leaving, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, come on, not even in the restaurant." A voice suddenly came.  
  
As Mimi and Tai abruptly backed away, smiling at each other.  
  
As Matt and Sora came to look at them.  
  
"Hey, you're very late you know that." Tai said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't find a perfect gift for T.K's brother." Kari reasoned out.  
  
"T.K?" as Matt came to look the guu beside her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hehehe." T.K grinned. "They've invited me."  
  
Sora was confused. 'Who's she?' she asked.  
  
"Tai, it's allright. Don't you think it's very sweet of Kari to buy presents for us?" Mimi said.  
  
As Tai sighed in defeat. "Allright."  
  
As Kari beamed as she sat down, and so did T.K.  
  
"Thanks for helping her out, T.K" Mimi whispered.  
  
"No problem." T.K beamed.  
  
Sora was looking at them quizzically.  
  
Then Kari looked at T.K as she looked at Matt and Sora.  
  
"Sora!" Kari beamed. "How are you?!"  
  
Sora's not too sure, Tai said she knows the two pretty well, sure she knows T.K but...this girl? Who's she?  
  
"I'm fine..." Sora said a little bit uncertain. As Mimi noticed it, as she smiled.  
  
"Oh come on Sora, don't be shy! It's just Kari!" Mimi said.  
  
"What do you mean JUST Kari?" Kari retorted.  
  
As Mimi chuckles.  
  
Then Sora realzied. 'Kari?...'  
  
"Kari? Oh my....is that really you!?" Sora asked.  
  
As Kari beamed nodding her head.  
  
  
  
And they were all there eating their lunch together the six of them.  
  
All the while they were talking about some stuffs, and the while Matt would be stealing glances at Mimi, and Kari sometimes  
  
caught it. At first she didn't mind it, but when she saw how Matt was looking at Mimi she knows something was up. Kari's  
  
not the only one who noticed it, for T.K also knew as he grin.  
  
  
  
Matt's not the only one who's been stealing glances. Sora's too been trying to catch Tai's attention, as she was looking  
  
at him everytime Tai and Mimi would talk to each other. Matt noticed Sora, on how she would respond to Tai, and how  
  
sometimes she's been looking at him, but Matt didn't feel a thing, how come he's not affected by it? 'cept for Matt  
  
Kari also realized and noticed it.  
  
'Sora's still have a thing for my brother all this years...' Kari thought observing Sora.  
  
  
  
"Tai, there's something I need to talk to you..." Mimi whispered in Tai's ears.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later okay?" Mimi said.  
  
"Okay." Tai smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they went out...  
  
"That was really yummy!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
As they walked outside.  
  
"The food was really great!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Yeah, it was very delicious." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us." Matt said.  
  
"No problem!" Tai hyped. "We should do this next time!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kari and Mimi both said in unision.  
  
As T.K, Sora, and Matt sweatdrops.  
  
"Anyway, I better go." T.K said. "Thanks for the lunch, Tai, Mimi." T.K bowed. "And it was very nice meeting you Kari."  
  
As Kari smield widely at him. "Same here!" She chirped. "Where are you off to?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm going to have a study session with my friends today." T.K said.  
  
"Really?" Kari said.  
  
Then it came to Mimi's mind.  
  
"I got it!" Mimi exclaimed. "Hey, T.K would you do me a favor to let Kari joined you?" Mimi begged.  
  
"Ha? Sure why not..." T.K said. "Why?"  
  
As Kari also got what Mimi's been thinking.  
  
"Yeah! May I? I'm very good at things! I can help you guys!" Kari beamed.  
  
"Okaayy..." T.K said.  
  
"Please T.K, Kari's new around here, and I want her to meet some new friends." Mimi pleaded.  
  
"Oh, is that all? Sure! The gang would like that!" T.K said. "Anyway, let's go!"  
  
"Tai?" Kari said.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, if that's what you want. Just be sure not to go home late." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks!" as Kari hugged her brother then went over to T.K as she clinged to his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay...this is just a special chapter for me! ^-^! No but really, I'M so dAMN confused!!!! When I read some stories  
  
cause I usually okay! I ALways read Mimato and nothing more! So that's why.... I agree with you, this fic should be a  
  
Michi...but I have NEVER ever wrote any stories that's not Mimato! I'm a loyal Mimato fan! But now I'm diggin' it to  
  
a Michi! I was really sure that I will turn this into a Michi, but my 'Matt' concience wont let me!  
  
Matt: How about me? You don't want me to be with Sora or anybody else 'cept for Mimi right?  
  
See! He's right! I don't WANT MATT TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE 'CEPT FOR MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's my problem! What should  
  
I do? Orrr.....................................................I could let Mimi die so that...NO! I can't do that!  
  
Never! . I'm confused!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me! If I get more reviews telling on how I should do it, then maybe  
  
maybe POSITIVELY i'll turn this into a Michi (even though it will just crush my heart! SOrry MATT!!!!!).  
  
But if there's more Mimato...then IT WILL BE A MIMATO!!!! SO VOTE!! AND TELL ME!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
MORRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was clinging to T.K.  
  
"Hey, I need to ask you some things." Kari said.  
  
"And what's that?" T.K asked.  
  
"It's about your brother." Kari said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So TBC.......................................................?????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????? 


	8. He just called my NAME! CHEATER!

Okay...okay...so, I'll make my decision already!!!!!!! And you know what it is....it's READ AND FIND OUT!!!  
NYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! But thanks for reviewing, it really helps! Now I have more ideas on what to do with this  
fic! ^____^ Okay, peeps! Just watch and read! Thank you!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K and Kari were walking somewhere else that I do not know.  
  
  
"Is it really okay with you, if we'll walk all the way?" T.K asked again to the girl who was clinging to his arm.  
  
  
"I've told you a hundred times already! I want to walk, besides I need to talk to you about something remember?" Kari  
Beamed looking at him.  
  
  
"Okay....so what is it you want to talk about?" T.K asked.  
  
  
"I've already told you, it's about your brother." Kari said.  
  
  
As both of them kept walking, as T.K said nothing.  
  
  
"So...what? Come on, will you tell me?" Kari asked.  
  
  
Finally T.K sighed and gave up. "What do you want to know about my brother?" he asked turning to the winning girl who  
was smiling at him.  
  
  
"Do you like Mimi?" She surprisingly asked, causing T.K to fell. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
  
"I thought you wanted to ask about my brother!" T.K exclaimed, as he blushed a little.  
  
  
"Well that will go on later." Kari sweatdrops holding him back. "So do you like her?"  
  
  
"...." as T.K kept silent, as Kari looked over to him, bringing her face to him. T.K however became irritated by  
  
the girls actions. "Okay! I like her before! I used to have a crush on her!" he snapped.  
  
  
As Kari smiled clasping her hands together beaming at T.K. "Glad to hear that! So is there someone new?" She asked   
mischievously.  
  
  
Causing T.K to blushed even more. "Wh-wha...." he turned crimsoned purple....(JKE!) he turned red.  
  
  
"Come on tell me!" Kari begged like a child, causing T.K to turn even more red.  
  
  
  
"What's all with this questions in the first place!? I thought you wanted to talk about my brother!" He spat.  
  
  
"Okay, fine!" Kari pouts.   
  
  
As T.K sighed and they continued to walk. 'That was a relief...' T.K thought. 'This girl is really persistent!'  
  
  
"So, what about my brother?" T.K finally asked.  
  
  
As Kari looked him, "What about your brother?" Kari asked.  
  
  
As veins came popping to T.K's head. "!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
As Kari giggles. "I was just joking!" She laughed, and then came to look at him. "You know, you're very cute." She chirped,  
causing T.K to blushed uncontrollably.  
  
  
Just then someone smack T.K's back causing him to fall.   
  
  
"Yo, T.J!" He beamed.  
  
  
  
"T.K..." Kari said helping T.K up. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
  
  
T.K looked at her, as he blushed, then turned to JERK who just hit him. "What's your problem!?" He spat.  
  
  
  
Davis was smiling really STUPIDLY at him. "Nothing..." Davis said as he turned to Kari. "So is she your new girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
As T.K blushed a bit, and Kari giggles. "No!" T.K said.  
  
  
  
"He's pretty funny..." Kari said. "Is he one of your friends?" Kari asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...he's Davis Motomiya." T.K said.  
  
  
  
As Davis made his way to Kari. "So you're not T.K's girlfriend? I'm available!" He beamed.  
  
  
As Kari giggles. "Really funny!" she said.  
  
  
  
As T.K's eyes widens. "Hey, Davis?" T.K started.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Davis looked at T.K. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Did you just call me...T.....K?" T.K stammered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I did." Davis said casually. "What's wrong with calling you T.K?"  
  
  
  
  
As T.K's eyes really widens. "OH MY &^%$&%^$!! HE JUST CALLED ME T.K!"  
  
  
  
"T.K, is there something wrong?" Kari looked at him quizzically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that, T.K together with Davis and Kari rushed up to Yolei's place as they entered there, greeted by Yolei herself  
of course.  
  
  
"Hi." Yolei beams, then she looked at Kari. "Hey, you're new."  
  
  
As Kari smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm also new in town."   
  
  
"Oh, that's great! Hey come on in." Yolei said.  
  
  
Then they settled in the place. As they all sat in the floor.  
  
  
"Hey, who's the newbe?" Ken asked smiling at Kari, as Kari smiled back...'Mimi's really right! There are lots of cuties in  
here!' Kari thought.  
  
  
"Oh, she's Kari Kamiya." T.K introduced. "Kari, meet the gang. Ken, Cody, Yolei, and you probably know Davis."  
  
  
As Kari smiled at them.  
  
  
"Nice meeting all!" She beamed.  
  
  
"Same here!" Yolei also beamed.  
  
  
"Nice meeting you Kari." Cody said in a polite manner.  
  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you." Ken said coolly.  
  
  
"AND SAME HE-" as Davis was about to hug Kari when T.K throws him a pillow. "Hey!"  
  
  
"That was for smacking me earlier..." T.K said.  
  
  
As every one of them sweatdrops.  
  
  
"So, Kari, you're new?" Yolei begun. "From where?"  
  
  
"Just arrived from America." Kari beamed.  
  
  
"You know, you're last name sounds familiar." Ken said.  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot. She's Tai's younger sister." T.K said. "Mimi's fiancée."  
  
  
As all of them were surprised especially Davis. Pointing at Kari, they all exclaimed...  
  
  
"SO YOU'RE RELATED TO HIM!?"  
  
  
Kari smiled as she sweatdrops.  
  
  
"Yeah...I'm his sister..." Kari said uncertain, "Something wrong?"  
  
  
As all of them were just shocked and surprised.  
  
  
  
"So you...uh...guys, I assume that you know Mimi?" Kari said.  
  
  
"MIMI'S MY IDOL!!!!She's just like a sister to me!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
  
"Right..." Kari sweatdrops. "Same here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After few minutes of questioning Kari about Tai and Mimi...well mostly on Tai, they all settled in as they  
started to study.   
  
  
  
Yolei's very troubled, as she kept looking at Kari. 'I want to see Mimi!' Yolei thought.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Davis pass me that book over there will ya?" Ken asked pointing at the back of Davis.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Davis stood up as he got the book and throws it, as it landed on Ken's face. "sorry?" he squeaked.  
  
  
  
As the book slowly slides to Ken's face, his face annoyed, veins popping to his foreheads, as the pencil he  
holds snaps. "I said pass the book Davis..." Ken said in a scary warning tone. "I didn't say THROW IT!" as Ken  
went over to Davis as he clobbers him to pieces.  
  
  
  
As everyone sweatdrops looking at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.....  
  
  
  
Everyone was again back to normal as they quietly work on their studies.  
  
  
  
Ken- *position* Holding a pen as he brought it to his forehead scratching it.  
  
  
  
  
Cody- *position* writing something in the notebook  
  
  
  
  
Yolei- *position* understanding what's she's reading  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K- *position* leaning, putting the book down as he writes something  
  
  
  
  
Kari- *position* looking at a book, and starts reading it  
  
  
  
  
Davis- *position* tearing some small papers as he scribbles something in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Davis what are you doing?" Kari asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Davis jerks up, as he laughs nervously. "I..uh..hehehe..just cutting something..." Davis said.  
  
  
  
  
Kari blinks her eyes. "Well you should use some scissors, it will help." She said.  
  
  
  
Davis sweatdrops as he nods. "Thanks" Davis said, as Kari smiled. "Hey, could you please pass that scissors, T.K?" Davis  
asked.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone then stopped as on what they were doing, as they dashed their heads towards Davis who was smiling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dah...???" Davis questioned. "The scissors...T.K?"  
  
  
  
  
As now everyone's eyes widens, as they looked FREAKILY at Davis.  
  
  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL HIM BY HIS NAME!?" They all shouted pointing at Davis.  
  
  
  
Davis stood up as he smiled scratching his head. "Yeah, I just did..." Davis said.  
  
  
  
  
They were about to say something again, when two small pieces of paper fell from Davis long sleeves.  
  
  
  
Everyone followed the paper slowly falling from the ground, as Davis's face changed. He was about to pick  
it up as if it was nothing, when Kari picked it instead of him. Reading it out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Voluntary Muscles- covers the skeleton, produce movement, keep the body upright..." Kari finished. "Isn't this   
supposed to be your upcoming exam?" she raised the paper.  
  
  
  
  
'I knew I should have make that at home' Davis paled.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Everyone glared at Davis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU EVEN TRY TO CHEAT!?" They all said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so since I'm you know about you know....I'm making this as a short humor/cute fic for a change, Takari and Dakari...  
so I hope you've just enjoyed this a little. 


	9. the past You're my future

So okay, this is also a special chap for me! YOU'LL LIKE TAI WITH THIS ONE!!!!! ^________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kari and T.K departed from Tai and the others, Matt and Sora also have to bed goodbye to Tai and Mimi.  
  
  
"Thanks for the invitation again you guys." Sora said.  
  
  
"You're welcome." Tai smiled and Mimi nods her head.  
  
  
"Sora, how about talking to each other sometimes? It's been awhile, and besides I want to know more on what  
happened to this place." Mimi asked.  
  
  
As Sora looked at her and smiled. "I would loved that." Sora agreed.  
  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Tai asked Mimi.  
  
  
"Well..." Mimi thought, as she placed a finger on her head.  
  
  
"It's okay." Matt interrupted, as everyone looked at him. "Let's have a man to man talk, alright?"  
  
  
As Tai nodded his head. "Sure." Tai said. "Let's talk about 'it'."  
  
  
As Mimi and Sora looked at the two boys puzzled, but then shrugged it off.  
  
  
"Well anyway thank you Matt!" Mimi beamed as she hugged Matt and Matt hugged her back as he tried to retaliate himself  
from much contact with her. He don't want to do more than hugged her, rrriiiiiighhhht???  
  
  
As Mimi finally let go, as she noticed it. And then she tried to force a smile to Matt.  
  
  
"Anyway, we better be going now." Sora said.  
  
  
"Okay." Tai said casually.  
  
  
"So, Sora how about our date?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
"Any day's fine with me." Sora said.  
  
  
"Really!? Oh how cool!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
  
As Sora sweatdrops.  
  
  
"Okay....so how about next day tomorrow." Mimi said. "I still have to do something tomorrow."  
  
  
"Sure." Sora said. "But what are you gonna do tomorrow?"  
  
  
As Mimi and Tai blushed.  
  
  
"Mimi and I are gonna plan out for our honeymoon." Tai smiled.  
  
  
As Matt smiled at them, also Sora.... but not...ow! (Someone: Just don't say it or I'll whack your head again!)...okay...  
  
  
"By the way, good luck for the preparations." Matt said halfheartedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I've just did that!' Matt thought as they walked. 'What was I thinking!?' as Matt looked over at Sora.  
  
  
Then Sora stopped as she saw something and Matt stopped also. "Hey, Matt look. It's the movie you've been waiting for."   
Sora pointed out. "Physcopath V11."  
  
  
  
As Matt looked at the signed board. "Yeah, the movie." Matt said dully as Sora looked away trying not to let Matt catch  
her disappointment. But he did.  
  
  
'I have to make up for her...' Matt thought. "Hey, Sora does your mom need you today?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"No..." Sora said.  
  
  
"How about some movie?" Matt cheered, as Sora looked at him. "or are you scared?" Matt grins, as Sora playfully smacks him.  
  
  
"Why would I be?" as they headed to the theater that I do not know the name of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two tickets for Physcopath V11" Matt said as the lady gave him the tickets.  
  
  
Then they entered the theater to watch the movie that doesn't scared Sora. (-_-)'  
  
  
"Hey, I'll get us some drinks okay?" Matt offered. As Sora nods her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy I want some strawberry milkshake!" a girl whined as she grabbed her mothers purse.  
  
  
"Strawberry milkshake again?" The mother asked.  
  
  
Matt looked at the child as a smile crept to his face.  
  
  
"But it's my favorite!" The little girl whined.  
  
  
The mother sighed in defeat as she ordered one STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashmeback*  
  
  
  
"Matt, tell them to add more strawberry syrup on my Strawberry Milkshake." Mimi informed.  
  
  
"Meems. Do you think you already have strawberry milkshakes in a day?" Matt said.  
  
  
"But, Matt! It's my favorite!" Mimi whined with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
"You already have 3 milks shakes in a day. Meems, you'll get-" as Matt looked at Mimi. "Fine. Extra on the syrup it is."  
Matt sighed.  
  
  
As Mimi clasped her hands, and kissed Matt's checks. "Thanks, Matt." Mimi said heartedly.  
  
  
*EndofFlashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt shrugged of the thought as the tender asked him his orders.  
  
  
  
"Sir, What will it be?" He asked.  
  
  
Then Matt suddenly answered. "Strawberry Milkshake extra on the syrup, and a Soda." Matt quickly said.  
  
  
Realizing what he just said he was about to cancel the orders when it's already brought up.  
  
  
"That will be 5 bucks sir." He said.  
  
  
"Wow, this court's fast." Matt said as he handed the payment.  
  
  
"Thank you sir." He said.   
  
  
"No I mean it. You're VERY fast." Matt said once again as he got the drinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt came back with the drinks as which Sora was waiting for him.  
  
  
"Here." Matt handed the Soda.  
  
  
"Soda?" Sora questioned. "I thought you like Soda?"  
  
  
"I'm having milkshake." Matt said. "I forgot to have dessert." he excused.  
  
  
"Alright...." Sora shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the whole movie, Matt can't help it but compare Sora and Mimi. Matt was hoping Sora to hugged him like crazy when the   
  
monster would attack, but she didn't she'll just grabbed Matt's hands and squeeze it a little.  
  
  
'Well at least I won't be that disturbed on watching the movie...' Matt thought. 'But is it really?....Why am I so  
  
bored?' Matt thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"Mimi come on! This movie's really great!" Matt insisted.  
  
  
"No! I'm not going! That's movie is way out on my league!" Mimi exclaimed. "And besides that's a HORROR MOVIE!!!!"  
  
  
But Matt rolled his eyes as grabbed Mimi and pulled her to the theater.  
  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" Mimi asked.   
  
  
Matt stopped as he looked at her.  
  
  
"Mimi please?" Matt begged.  
  
  
"No!" Mimi declared.  
  
  
But Matt carried her all the way as he sat and let Mimi sat in his lap.  
  
  
"If you'll get scared it's okay, I'm here." Matt whispered.  
  
  
"Matt...you'll pay for this..." Mimi whispered scaredly as she closed her eyes hugging Matt.  
  
  
For the whole movie Mimi was doing like this....  
  
  
Mimi was hugging Matt crazily if a girl will scream or the monster will growl.  
  
  
"Ah...Mimi...you're choking me..." as Matt tried to breathe.  
  
  
But Mimi shook her head.  
  
  
"But you said you'll be there for me!" She exclaimed. "Matt you shouldn't have brought me!" as she loosen her grip.  
  
  
"I did." Matt said as he looked at Mimi's eyes. "Come on, the movie isn't that bad."  
  
  
"It is! That doll's talk!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
  
"Come on Meems. Here sit besides me, my laps tired." Matt offered as Mimi shook her head. "You can still hug me."  
  
  
As Mimi nod her head and sat still holding Matt's waist.  
  
  
Matt would enjoy every minute Mimi would cling and hugged him.  
  
  
But the most part that Matt like is when the movie ended and they go home.  
  
  
"That's the last time you're gonna let me watch those kind of movies Matt Ishida!" Mimi exclaimed angrily.  
  
  
"Oh come on Meems, that wasn't so scary." Matt said.  
  
  
"Yes it is! That dolls talks" Mimi pointed out.   
  
  
"Mimi that was just a movie. Come on don't get mad..." Matt softened as he grabbed Mimi's waist.  
  
  
"But that will get me a nightmare tonight..." Mimi said.  
  
  
"Then how about if I go and sleep at your place for the night?" Matt whispered.  
  
  
"You will?" Mimi looked at his CRYSTAL BLUE EYES.   
  
  
"Or how about this. What about if you'll stay in my house for the night? T.K will be happy." Matt said.  
  
  
"Sure!" Mimi chirped.  
  
  
As they kissed and hugged each other. "Come on."  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt..." Sora said. "The movie's over."  
  
  
Matt snapped back to reality as he looked at Sora. "It is?"   
  
  
"You weren't paying attention, Matt." Sora informed. "And this was supposed to be your favorite one." She said.  
  
  
"Oh...I was thinking something..." Matt said.  
  
  
"Oh..." Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you want to tell me something?" Tai looked over to Mimi as she was hugging him.  
  
  
"Tai?...." Mimi questioned.  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
"Was it Sora you're talking about, you know the one you have a crush before when you were a child?" Mimi looked at him.  
  
  
Tai was surprised at first, but then he smiled and came to touch Mimi's hand caressing it.  
  
  
"Yes...she was the one..." Tai said. "Why?"  
  
  
Mimi looked down as she leaned her head to Tai's chest.  
  
  
"Before, when we were young. Sora used to tell me, that she liked this boy. Even though he's hair is messy, she still   
likes him." Mimi said as she continues. "Even thought he always wear those stupid goggles of him."  
  
  
As Tai kept silent.  
  
  
And so is Mimi.  
  
  
Mimi was about to speak something, when Tai silenced her placing a finger to her lips.  
  
  
"She was my past..." Tai whispered as he go closer to Mimi. "And you are my future." as they kissed.  
  
  
"You know what I think?" Tai said as they depart. "Ishida still have this memories of you."  
  
  
As Mimi came to look at him quizzically. "What?"  
  
  
"He still have the eyes on you Mimi." Tai said. "He's been watching you the whole time when we were at the restaurant."  
Tai said casually.  
  
  
"What? No he doesn't." Mimi said.   
  
  
"Hon. It's okay, it's not his fault if he still do." Tai said. "Those two couples should realized it."  
  
  
"Tai..." Mimi trailed off.   
  
  
"Mimi, once again let me ask you." Tai started. "Are you willing to forget everything about the past, and start to live   
with me in the future?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"Tai, what are you talking about?" Mimi questioned.  
  
  
"Mimi...again, I ask you." Tai said. "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
"Of course I will Tai!" Mimi beamed as she hugged him tightly. "You know how much I love you."  
  
  
As Tai smiled. "I love you too." Tai said. "Now stop thinking about what happened to the past Mimi. And let's start  
thinking on what's ahead of us..." he said. "For the two of us..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. so what ya think? Should I?...................hm...........................TBC.................^^ anyway  
read and find out peeps! 


	10. Bliss

A/N: ^o^ waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii~~~~~ It's been very very very very long that I haven't continued this story :D *bows to the readers* Sorry you Digimon Freaks!!!! XD AHAHAHAHAHAHA, v^-^v Kiddin', I'm a freak myself, ne? ^-~ Anyway, I'm sorry, it's just I was really occupied this following days... CHATTING!!!!! ^__________________^ Hehehehehe. So now I'm just completely bored doin' nothin, so here it goes...^-^  
  
P.S: Hope it doesn't suck that much! :D Sorry for I am gettin' rusty over this ^-^  
  
The night was fine. Not too dark, just fine.. so peaceful and really quiet. He walked down the streets putting his hands inside the pocket of his jacket {wai that rhymes! XD}. Sighing heavily, bowing his head as he stopped and sat down to one of the benches in the park.  
  
Looking high above the glittering sky he let his mind wonder off. "Why am I thinking like this?" he asked himself. "Why is it like this.....?" As he closed his eyes to the bliss of memories.  
  
  
  
"Matt-san" She tapped him on the shoulder. As Matt woke up and looked at her honey brown eyes. "Mimi, how long have you been standing there?" As he stands up.  
  
Mimi smiled joyfully as she sat. "Not long enough." She beamed, "I've just came really." She said, as Matt sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, just dozed off a little that's all." He apologized.  
  
"Heki, heki." Mimi beamed. "Anyway, shall we go? I wasn't late, am I?"  
  
Matt looked at his watch. "Yup, right in time for the very first time." Matt winked.  
  
"Mou, give me a break." Mimi frown.  
  
"Hai, hai. Come on lets go." As Matt and Mimi stood up, as Mimi quickly clings to Matt's arm as Matt smiled at her. They walk there happily together.  
  
"Matt-san?" Someone tapped Matt on the shoulder, as Matt woke up and looked at someone's honey brown eyes.. 'cept there were more darker.  
  
"Mi-?" as Matt almost mentioned Mimi's name and then realizes that it was... "You're Tai's sister." Matt finally have woken up.  
  
Kari stood there, just staring at Matt blankly. "Hai... ano ne, what were doing in here?" Kari blinked looking at Matt.  
  
"Oh... just dozed off. I was just walking." Matt just smiled.  
  
"Right..." Kari trailed. "Oh, hey? Can you give this to T.K please?" Kari handed Matt something.  
  
"Sure..." Matt just looked at it. "Thanks a lot, Matt-san." Kari bows. "No problem." Matt smiled. "I have to go now! See ya! And thanks again!" Kari waved at Matt as she walked away.  
  
"TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!???????????" Tai screamed back.  
  
"FRUIT BASKET IS ON!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi shouted. Then Tai hurriedly went down to the sala. "WOW! Finally!" Tai cheered.  
  
As both Mimi and Tai sat on the couch, gluing their eyes on the television, as Mimi's eyes sparkles upon seeing Yuki's gorgeous' face.  
  
"I'm home!" Kari announced as she closed the door.  
  
"Hey, Kari, come over here! Fruit Basket is on!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Really? Okay, I'll just leave my things over here." Kari said.  
  
"I'll go get some snacks for us." Mimi volunteered as she went to the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome back. What took you so long?" Mimi asked as she prepares something in the fridge.  
  
"Just walking, buying some stuffs that's all." Kari said. "Let me help you."  
  
"Thanks, and so, what did you buy?" Mimi asked. "Oh, something for T.K" Kari sticks out her tongue as Mimi giggled.  
  
"So now, girls are the one who's giving gifts for their boyfriends?" Mimi winks, as Kari blushed. "Yea, well! And he's still not my boyfriend, so nyeh~" Kari sticks out her tongue but then smiled.  
  
"So where's the gift?" Mimi asked. "Oh, I bumped with Matt-san in the park so I just asked him to give it to T.K" Kari informed. "Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes, he was sleeping when I saw him." Kari shrugged, "Weird."  
  
As Mimi just smiled. 'Sleeping in the park again Matt?'  
  
  
  
A/N: ....o.o.....wow that was short... *squeeze it's brain* WAAAAIIII!!!!! More words darn it!!!! More words!!!! +.+ Demo, I can't seem to squeeze anything anymore :| Hehehehe, gomene ^-^;;;; Anyway~~~~ Sorry for the delaye and leaving it hanging like this :D So if you want to contact me, just mail me, or better yet.. CHAT!!! XD Just type /server irc.aniverse.com in the Status box of your Irc, then log in to #ssforever or #genesis_anime ^-^ Just ask, "Hey, has kouj been here?" or "Do you know any kouj? or Kikonojo?" That's all :D So sore ja! Till we meet again! NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA 


	11. The Song of tale

They were at the bar... sort of.

"This is SO great you guys!" Yolei cheered, as they all smiled. "I mean, I can never EVER imagine Mimi being with someone again!" Yolei said excitedly as everyone fell in silence. While Tai looked confused. And upon sensing the aura, Yolei continued, "I mean, she's like engaged! And after all what happened!" She pointed out.

"Oh yes, Yolei. You've said a lot too much." Matt said sarcastically. And looked at Mimi and Tai. "Really, congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks" Tai and Mimi said.

"Too bad the others aren't here." Kari said. "You haven't met Ken, Codi, Izzy, Joe." As Tai nodded his head, "I'm sure there'll be a lot of time to meet them.". "And especially Davis." Kari continued. "And that last name, you don't want to have a time with." T.K. pointed out.

"So I've finally met the guy. So what do you do?" Yolei asked Tai.

"I work in a company." Tai said "And I coach a football team during Sundays"

"Ohhh, that's really great." Yolei exclaimed.

"Hey, anybody want a beer?" Matt asked. While everybody raised their hands. "Ohh..hahahaha. So that'll be 4 beers."

"Aww, come on big bro." T.K pleaded. "We're with you!"

"Yea, and that's why you're still minors. NO." Matt pointed.

"Fine."

"Oh, I'll help you." Sora volunteered.

Tai and Mimi we're sitting together hugging. While Yolei, T.K, and Kari are arguing about something.

"Hey Tai?" Mimi looked at him.

"Yes?" Tai asked kissing her forehead.

"Well, I've told you about my ex-bf..right?"

"Mhm... why?"

"Well.. I didn't tell you his name."

"Matt."

Mimi looked at him surprised. "Wha..how'd you know that?"

"Well.. it's a guy thing." Tai smiled at her.

"Oh..." Mimi thought. "Cause I thought there were only 'a girl's thing'"

"Well now you know." Tai exclaimed. "But seriously. If you're worried, don't."

"I'm not worried." Mimi said. "It's just that. I haven't told you yet."

"You know, it's really okay." Tai smiled at her reassuringly. "Whatever happened before is already in the past."

As Mimi nodded and smiled as she huggles. "And Sora was my best friend who I had a crush with."

"What!" Mimi asked. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well that's because I thought you would find out just like I did?" Tai said, trying to be convincing.

As Mimi slapped him slightly on the chest. "Seriously Tai."

"Meems. That was before. As I've said. It doesn't matter. What matters now is us. Right?" As Tai kissed Mimi.

And Mimi kissed Tai back. "Yeah.. yeah.. you're right." And they huggled once again.

"You're brother and Mimi look so good with each other!" Yolei said while looking Tai and Mimi huggling. "Yea, they are." Kari agreed. "Who am I kidding? They're perfect for each other!" As Yolei watched them kissing.

While looking at Tai and Mimi, Kari remembered something. "You wanna know a story?"

"Sure."

"Yea, I love stories!"

"No no, actually. It's a real story. I know this is private but-"

"Cool! I just love 'share-your-privacy-to-others-story'" T.K said.

"Whatever. But really. It's about Tai. You know, Tai used to have this huge crush on Sora when they were still little." Kari said. Yolei and T.K. looked really surprised.

"Really?" T.K asked, Kari nodded. "So what happened?"

"Well. Tai's been holding it for years. That was because Sora always tells him that she like some guy who goes to a different school." Kari narrated.

"I didn't know Sora had a bf before my brother." T.K said.

"Well, actually Sora didn't. The thing is, the guy Sora liked already have a gf. Sora was really depressed about it so Tai comforted her. Then after a weeks, Tai told Sora his feelings for her. But Sora wasn't able to take it easily. Because she always thought Tai as her friend. And not that kind of way. Tai told her that she doesn't need to answer him, that he just want her to know how he feels about her."

"Awww..." Yolei and T.K awwwwedd. "Then what happened?"

"Then, after a few weeks. Sora told Tai that she doesn't want to be in that place and that she wants to be friend with Tai still. Tai took it without no choice, obviously. And they remained friends. But since then, they were closer than ever. After a few months we had to live for America, and when Tai told Sora that, she finally realized she doesn't want to lose Tai, and wants to be with him. But that was too late because we had to go. So their relationship ended there."

"That's so sad..." Yolei said. "And it's really ironic and everything. I mean, if Sora and Tai would've been together. Then it would've also been Matt and Mimi."

"Yea. But Matt's and idiot for doing it to Mimi" Kari said.

"Hey, Sora's into it too!" T.K said defensively.

"Yea, sure. But Matt's the guy. He should be the one on control." Yolei interjected.

"Hey! You don't know that!" T.K said, "Women seduces!"

"Like guys don't!"

"You have boobies!" T.K said. "With bras and panties!"

Matt and Sora arrived with bears and juices.

"So Tai and Sora. You used to be friends?" Yolei asked.

"Yea, we're kind best friend before." Tai answered.

"Wait. I thought I'm your best friend Sor." Mimi asked.

"Yea you are. But that was after Tai went to America. And you followed afterwards." Sora explained. "That's why I don't want to have another best friend. Cause they'll go to America." She realized.

Just then, Ken arrived.

"Hey Ken! Good you're here. Meet Mimi and Tai."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mimi said. And Tai shook Ken's hand. "Yea, nice to meet you guys too."

"Oh! By the way! I made a song, and Ken liked experimenting with guitars and stuffs, and we kinda have this song working out. You guys wanna hear it?" Yolei asked.

And everybody cheered.

"Okay, so the title of this Song is "Thank you"" As Yolei and Ken positioned themselves. "And this is dedicated to all the couples out there" Yolei winked at Matt,Sora, Tai and Mimi. And they cheered.

And the electric guitar started. And Yolei started singing.

I thought that I could always count on you

I thought that nothing could come between us two

All of them were all smiles and happy...but as the song continues...

We said as long as we would stick together,

We'd be all right, we'd be okay

But I was stupid and you broke me down

I'll never be the same again

So thank you

For showing me

That best friends cannot be trusted

And thank you

For all the times you bring me down

So thank you

For lying to me

The friendship

The good time we had

You can have them back

I wonder why it always has to hurt, for every lesson I have to learn

I won't forget what you did to me

How you showed me things

I wished I never seen

But I was stupid and you broke me down

I'll never be the same again...

When the tables turn again

You'll remember me my friend

You'll be wishing I was there

For you

I'll be the one you'll miss the most

But you'll only find my ghost

As time goes by

You'll wonder why

You're all alone...

And after she sang, everybody was dropped dead silent.

"Yeah.. thank You, yolei. That song really hit hard." T.K. said.


	12. Rainy day

Hi everybody! It's been waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy waaaaaaaaaaayyy long since I've updated this story huh?

we'll...it's not just this but the others as well ; I can't help it, I got side tracked and everything else seemed just

to change. Anyway, hopefully though I'll somehow keep on making new updates and so forth! I hope you'll enjoy this

chapter And sorry if it's a little bit sucky... it's just been too long ; hehehe, neways, have fun!

Matt was gazing outside the window and it was raining very hard. He remembered that time when he

used to enjoy the rain like today.

Flashback

"Hey, Maaaatttt!!" Mimi chirped, "Hurry up! I'm already dressed up!! The rain's not gonna want to

wait forever you know!"

Matt came looking all foolish, with a raincoat, gloves, and boots. Mimi burst out laughing. "What is that?!"

she laughed, pointing at him at the same time.

"It's called protective gears! I'm not gonna just wear something like that out in the rain!" Pointing at Mimi's

outfit which she was only clad on shorts, flip flops, and a jersey... Matt's jersey.

Mimi looked at herself and smiled at Matt, "I happen to love this jersey, you gave it to me, and you

even said it looks great on me."

Matt blushed, "It does, but it's raining meems, and we-- you could catch a cold! or pneumonia!" he pointed out.

Mimi snorted, "Oh posh, it's just rain, and I happen to love rain, plus, there are towels by the doors for

us, so come on!" As she grabbed Matt's hand and headed towards outside.

"Heyy!!" Matt exclaimed.

And they did happen to have fun under rain.

End of Flashblack

"Here you go." Snapping Matt out of his trance. He grabbed the mug and looked at the hot chocolate,

remembering once again a special scene like this before. And he smiled.

"A penny for your thought." Sora said.

"Oh.." Matt snapped back to reality. "Nothing... just remembered something."

Sora looked at Matt for a little while longer. And out of nowhere...

"Matt... is it Mimi?"

Matt blushed purposefuly and in a defensive tone. "What do you mean by 'is it Mimi?'?"

"Just as what I mean Matt. Is it Mimi you're thinking about?"

"I don't really understand where you're trying to get at with this conversation Sora."

"I'm just asking a question, Matt." Sora said, looking all serious at Matt.

"Oh yea? Okay, then, answer me this, Sor, what about that Tai guy?"

That caught Sora by surprised. "What about Tai?"

"Don't try to act all innocent-"

"I'm not acting innocent at all you jerk!"

"You still have feelings for him! I can see it in your eyes every time he looks at you, you melt

like an ice being tossed in the fire!"

"Oh yea?! What about you?! You're the one who looks like as if you're still pinning on Mimi

especially when she arrived here!"

They were all but shouting to each other and didn't notice that the door was open, and both

of the person they were talking about were standing there with a very surprised looked in their

face.

"Uhm..."

Matt and Sora finally stopped and looked at the couple. With horrified face.

"We're sorry, we knocked but no one opened, and we heard voices, so we thought you just

didn't hear us especially with the rain and all, but I guess we shouldn't have come." Mimi

said.

"Mimi!"

"Tai!"

A/N: Yea well o.O go figure :D


End file.
